Fearless
by vampireshimmer
Summary: How can Caleb Danvers soothe Sarah's fears? A one-shot story. Please review!


**Disclaimer: The Covenant does not belong to me. Nor does Caleb Danvers... :/ This is a one-shot. Enjoy!**

**-Sarah's P.O.V.-**

I shakily sat down on my bed. What was wrong with me? My nerves felt frazzled to the ends and I looked like a wreck. I hadn't gotten a full night's sleep in days. My roommate Kate was out with her boyfriend, Pogue, so I was alone in the cold dorm. This feeling of being alone scared me more than anything because of the fact that I always felt a presence around me. This had just started about a week ago, but it felt like a year. I couldn't even begin to explain what it was, but I knew it was evil and dark. First encounter with 'it' was in the shower. As I was washing the soothing shampoo out of my hair, I felt a cold draft run along my spine. I heard flickers of my name being uttered softly. I turned the shower nozzle off and asked if anyone was there, but I got no reply. The second time was during track. It was pretty much the same thing, but this time the sound of my name was a bit stronger. This had been occuring quite frequently now, ever since I read about Caleb Danver's family history. I grabbed my cell out of my big bag with trembling hands and quickly dialed Caleb's number. Maybe he'd help me with this, maybe he was connected with this. He was pretty mysterious from what I could make out of him.

"Hello?" A voice like gravelly satin came cautiously from the other end. He sounded sleepy, I noted. I quicky glanced at the time, which I had completely lost track of, neon green digital numbers informed me it was 2:10 AM. Crap, no wonder. I woke the poor guy up from sleep, but I was too scared to care about the time.

"Y-yeah, Caleb? It's Sarah. Wenham. You know, the one you met at that party the other day?"

"Ohh, Sarah. Yeah, I remember. Kate's friend, right? What can I do for you?"

I lost all train of thought and just reveled at his deep, sexy voice. He spoke again, this time more worried.

"Sarah? Are you alright? Have you been hurt??"

I managed to put together words, hopefully they made sense. "No, actually. Caleb...I have a favor to ask you. I completely understand if you say no, but I'd really appreciate it if you said yes."

"What is it?"

"Can you come over? It's just, I feel really scared. Like, unbelievably scared, and believe me, I do NOT get scared that easily. I mean, I'm a horror movies type of girl."

"I'll be right there, don't move." He replied firmly, but gently.

I stared at the rain crashing down on the ancient windows. It always rained in Ipswich. Well _almost _always. As I stared out for what seemed like only a minute, a knock on the door broke me out of my trance. I swung the door open and there stood Caleb Danvers. His fitted jeans and sleek Versace leather coat dripping wet. As well as his beautiful tousled midnight black hair and honey colored skin. He just stood there, breathing heavily.

"That was f-fast." I said lamely. He shrugged and for some reason some part of me erupted inside. I started sobbing fiercely. I never cried! It was probably all the fear of this week letting out with these tears. A pained look etched across his face. He quickly took me into his swimmer-strong, muscled arms. I melted into them, I felt safe for the first time in what felt like a long time.

"Hey, shhh. Don't cry, it's alright." Caleb said tenderly.

"I-I'm sorry. This is so-hiccup-ridiculous"

"No, it's not, Sarah. Calm down, everything'll be fine." When he said my name it sent shivers across my spine. I drew back from his arms and looked at him. At his eyes, his lips, _oh God, his lips._ What had come over me? I never acted like this around guys, he was the only one who had this effect on me. This almost _supernatural_ effect. I lunged at him, my lips meeting his. They tasted so good, and they were just as full and soft as I had imagined them to be. It was the most amazing kiss. I suddenly felt embarrassed, though, and drew back. I looked at him. The room was quiet except for the sound of our heavy breathing.

"I'm really sorry. I-I don't know what happened. I just kinda lost control." I said, my cheeks flushed. He looked at me expressionless and my embarrassment grew, did he not like the kiss? A sudden smirk graced his features and he grabbed my hair. His lips crashed onto mine for a second time, except this time, it was much more passionate and demanding. He was the most amazing kisser I had ever seen. He sucked my tongue, played hockey with it, ran his tongue across my teeth, and bit gently, but firmly, on my lower lip. I moaned in his delicious mouth and his kissing intensified.

Apparently he didn't have to pull back for air but I did. I could barely breathe as I pulled back, my heart beat racing uncontrollably. _He was so sexy. Oh, God, here it goes again._ I jumped into his arms, my legs around his waist. His body was so hard, like a wall. He slammed me into the dorm wall and a framed poster of the dorm rules fell to the floor and broke into a million tiny pieces. I could care less, though. I was too into this gorgeous man giving me the most pleasure I had ever recieved in my life. I ground into his hips and we both moaned. He was so hard. My head sub-consciously traveled up and he took this as access to my neck. Placing feather light kisses at first, then sucking, then biting. That was sure to leave a mark, but apparently he noticed this because he said roughly, "I want to mark you as mine, Sarah."

He then threw me on the bed. I backed up as he leaned over the bed, his eyes raking over my body hungrily. He tore off my clothes, _literally._ Now all I had on were my lacy black bra and plain black cotton panties. I thought I noticed his eyes go black, but I ignored it, I'm sure I was just imagining things. I got up on my knees on the bed and peeled off his drenced jacket and shirt. His body was carved out of marble from the many sports he played, especially the swimming. His six-pack abs were hard, but lean. I placed light kisses all over his hard torso. I then pushed him back on the bed with a devious grin. He complied, leaning back slowly, slightly amused. I pulled down his jeans and his boxers. His hard, beautiful, pulsing member sprung free. It was huge, could that fit in me? I took it gently in my small hand, and his body went stiff. I slowly started pumping it, gradually gaining speed. I then put it in my mouth, as much of it as I could anyway. I pumped with my mouth and gave his balls a squeeze. He groaned. I pulled back and gently ran my thumb nail over the tip of his manhood, milky precome spilled out. "N-no, Sarah. I want us to come at the same time." He pushed me off reluctantly and fixed our positions so that I was the one lying down now. He slowly brought down my panties.

"You're beautiful." He breathed out. I blushed self-consciously. He spread my legs apart and I suppressed a gasp at the cold air that suddenly hit it. He placed a gentle kiss on my sensitized bundle of nerves. This time I did gasp softly. He then continued to lick and suck firmly on my clit and opening. "Ohh, Caleb" I rasped out. I felt his mouth form the shape of a smile on my pussy. He put in two fingers, and started pulling in and out. My hips automatically bucked up. He then continued with the sucking, kissing, and licking. Just when I thought the pleasure couldn't get any better, _he curled his fingers._ This sent me over the edge. "Yesss." But Caleb pulled out abruptly and I whimpered softly at the feeling of emptiness and of the warm mouth gone. "Remember," He said huskily, "We're gonna come together." I managed a weak nod, still breathing heavily from my almost-orgasm. He spread my legs wide open once more and grabbed his cock. He ran it up and down my opening and clit, sometimes pushing softly. "Now, Caleb! Please, now!" He bent down and kissed my mouth and jawline as he pushed into my opening, hard. His mouth was on mine and it sustained my scream of pleasure, while he moaned in my mouth. It sent vibrations all throughout my body. He went in and out, over and over again. While he was doing that, he squeezed my breasts and sucked on the sensitive spot beneath my ear. The pressure and heat coiled in my lower belly intensified and in a second, I screamed as I came and with a final push he grunted. Spilling his warm seed into me. He collapsed on me.

"That was _unbelievable._" I murmured. He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips once more as we both drifted to sleep.

I was fearless now.


End file.
